Benutzer Diskussion:Don Diego 42
Bytes Seite Gelöscht! Seite Gelöscht Wieso wird meine Seite gelöscht ohne mir etwas zu sagen. Ich mach ganz bestimmt keine 'Seiten mehr.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kotuar Serar (Diskussion) 12:32, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Kannst du dich vielleicht einmal beruhigen und sagen, was für ein Problem du hast? Wenn es um die Seite ''Jedi-Sternenjäger geht, dann lies doch einfach den Grund für die Löschung, der in der Zusammenfassung steht. Dort steht: „Den Artikel gibt es seit einer Ewigkeit in wesentlich ausführlicherer Form.“ Es gibt nämlich den Artikel Delta-7 Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger, und damit war die von dir erstellte Seite ja wohl nicht zu vergleichen. In solchen Fällen braucht man den Autor eines Artikels nicht um Erlaubnis zu fragen, wenn man eine solche Seite löschen will. Anstatt dich also künstlich darüber aufzuregen, dass ein Administrator aus meiner Meinung nach mehr als nachvollziehbaren Gründen einen überflüssigen Artikel gelöscht hat, solltest du dich fragen, ob du dich nicht erst einmal darüber hättest informieren sollen, ob es nicht schon einen entsprechenden Artikel gibt. :Der Ton, den du hier angeschlagen hast, passt mir im Übrigen überhaupt nicht. Ich bemühe mich stets, auch Kritik in sachlicher und höflicher Form anzubringen, und du fährst mich hier an, als ob ich ein Verbrechen begangen hätte. Die Formatierung, die du gewählt hast, spricht für sich. Ich lasse das jetzt auch so stehen, damit man sehen kann, was ich meine. Ich bitte dich hiermit in aller Form, dich zu mäßigen und einen höflichen und respektvollen Umgangston zu pflegen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 13:23, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::AHAHH ::Ich hab ja geschaut aber da war nichts (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kotuar Serar (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:47, 4. Dez. 2012) :::Was soll ich dazu sagen? Dann hast du eben nicht gründlich genug geschaut. Reiße dich in Zukunft bitte etwas zusammen. Und denke an die Signatur. Du hast mir in letzter Zeit viel Arbeit gemacht, weil ich immer wieder hinter dir aufräumen musste. Ich hoffe, dass du dich von nun an mehr auf die Arbeit konzentrierst. Wenn es Fragen gibt, dann stelle sie bitte, und informiere dich auf den Hilfeseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht auf deiner Diskussionsseite verlinkt sind, anstatt anderen Benutzern zusätzliche und ziemlich lästige Arbeit zu machen. Danke. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 13:56, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dwartii Hi Don Diego, das „später“ bezieht sich auf nach der Gesetzgebung, weil das Buch nicht genauere Angaben zu der Zeit macht. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 12:47, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) :Mir ist schon klar, worauf sich „später“ in dem Artikel bezieht, aber die Gesetzgebung ist ja auch nicht zeitlich eingeordnet. So hat der Leser nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wann das war. Zumindest eine grobe Einordnung in einen zeitlichen oder einen anderen Zusammenhang sollte möglich sein. Im derzeitigen Zustand hängt dein Artikel mehr oder weniger in der Luft. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:33, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Ist der Artikel in der nunmehrigen Form akzeptabel? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 03:24, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Japp. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 03:31, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Probleme mit Einzelnachweisen Servus Diego, ich hab ein Problem auf der Seite Darth Plagueis (Roman). Ich hab das Erscheinungsjahr geändert, weil in der angeführten Quelle anders drin steht. Soweit kein Stress. Allerdings hats mir jetzt den entsprechenden Einzelnachweiß zerfetzt und ich bin nicht in der Lage das wieder hinzubekommen. Könntest du mir helfen? Schon mal vielen Dank im Voraus! Kunti77 (Diskussion) 23:01, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Kunti77, ich habe das mal nachgeschaut und die refs repariert. Du hattest versehentlich einige < und > und / gelöscht, die habe ich wieder eingefügt, das betraf den ref zur Webseite von Randomhouse. Danke für deine Aktualisierungen. Viele Grüße Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:18, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Vielen lieben Dank, Fluss. Aufgaben, die andere übernehmen, sind mir immer die liebsten Datei:;-).gif. Es gäbe da noch ein paar häusliche Arbeiten, die auf ihre Erledigung warten ... --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:26, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Uups, so war das nicht gemeint, Geschirr habe ich selbst genug zu spülen Datei:;-).gif. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:33, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Account löschen Hallo, entschuldige die Störung, aber mein Profil gammelt so vor sich hin und ich dachte mir ich schaffe Platz in eurer Datenbank wennn ihr meinen Account löschen würdet. Das wäre sehr freundlich, vielen Dank. LG --Kommandodroide OOM-9 (Diskussion) 20:22, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, wir können gern deine Benutzerseite löschen, wenn du dies wünschst, aber wenn dein Account geschlossen werden soll, dann musst du dich dazu an Wikia wenden: Spezial:Kontakt/close-account --Don Diego (Diskussion) 16:49, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Die Verteidigung von Naboo'' In der von mir angegebenen Quelle ist nichts, was nicht schon in dem Artikel steht und deshalb habe ich die Quelle nur hinzugefügt. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:59, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) :Ja, das mag ja sein, aber es werden natürlich nur diejenigen Quellen angegeben, die auch wirklich beim Schreiben des Artikels verwendet worden sind. Wenn der Autor des Artikels diese Quelle nicht angegeben hat, dann wird er sie nicht verwendet haben. Werke, die die im Artikel enthaltenen Informationen ebenfalls enthalten, sind im eigentlichen Sinne keine Quellen. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 14:03, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Benutzerlöschung Da ich nicht weiß, welcher Admin hier aktiv ist, schreibe ich das an mehrere: Ich bitte darum, meine Benutzerseite '''und vor allem meine Diskussion, einschließlich der Archive!!! zu löschen. Ich weiß, dass mein Account nicht gelöscht werden kann. Das will ich auch nicht. Ich bitte darum, dies so schnell wie möglich zu machen. Danke. Gruß, Darth Hate (Diskussion) 13:25, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Habe ich nach Rücksprache mit Hjhunter erledigt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 02:22, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wieder willkommen Hi Dodo, willkommen zurück. ich freue mich riesig dich wieder zu sehen. Wenn du wieder so kritisiert wirst, ärgere dich nicht, einige verstehen einfach nicht, dass JP nicht nur Spaß sondern auch Arbeit ist und manche haben vielleicht einfach einen schlechten Tag erwischt. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:37, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Das ist sehr nett von dir, aber ich war eigentlich nicht wirklich weg. Ich lasse nur meine Admin-Tätigkeiten ruhen, bis die Wahl beendet ist. Was meine sonstige Aktivität in der Jedipedia betrifft, so hat sie in erster Linie mit meinen Verpflichtungen im RL zu tun, und die Welt außerhalb der Jedipedia nimmt mich zurzeit sehr in Anspruch. :Was die Kritik an mir oder vielmehr an der Art, wie ich mit Benutzern umgehe, anlangt, so scheinen die meisten neuen Benutzern meine Hinweise und Ermahnungen ja doch so zu verstehen, wie sie gemeint sind, und diejenigen, die sie in den falschen Hals bekommen, sind offenbar in der Minderheit. In letzter Zeit war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher, darum wollte ich die Benutzerschaft offen ihre Meinung vertreten lassen. Denn wenn ein Administrator nicht die Unterstützung und das Vertrauen der Benutzer besitzt, dann muss er nach meinem Verständnis seinen Hut nehmen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:10, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Weihnachten Hi Dodo, happy Weihnachten, und guten (Aus)rutsch(er) ins neue Jahr :D. Achja, wie war bisher dein Weltuntergang? Unser Mathelehrer wollte ja uuuunbedingt noch Mathe machen am letzten Tag vor den Ferien. ^^ Deine Vady [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?]] 13:31, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC). :D PS: Achja, hallo :D :Vielen lieben Dank. Auf den Straßen lässt es sich zurzeit ja recht gut rutschen, und was deinen Mathelehrer betrifft, so hätte er euch doch gar kein schöneres Weihnachtsgeschenk machen können, als euch bis zur letzten Minute mit Mathematik zu erfreuen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:56, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wiederwahl als Administrator Hallo Don Diego, soeben habe ich das Ergebnis deiner Wiederwahl festgestellt, es ist hier nachzulesen und wird später an dieser Stelle archiviert werden. Mit 13 Für- und ohne Gegenstimmen wurdest du als Jedi-Meister bestätigt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:43, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ich bedanke mich für die Benachrichtigung, Fluss. In nächster Zeit werde ich kaum Gelegenheit haben, hier vorbeizuschauen. Meine kleine Familie geht erst einmal vor. Ich wünsche dir ein frohes Fest und einen reibungslosen Jahreswechsel (auf einen guten Rutsch kannst du sicherlich ebenso gut verzichten wie ich Datei:;-).gif). --Don Diego (Diskussion) 01:28, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke, und auch dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Übergang nach 2013 (ohne Rutschen). Liebe Grüße Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:58, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Idee: JP-App Hi don diego, Als ich auf meinem smartphone nach SW-apps gesucht habe kam mir DIE erleuchtende idee: eine jedipedia-mobile-app! Für weiteres vorgehen kontaktiere mich wieder Möge die macht mit dir sein... --CC-2224"Cody66" (Diskussion) 11:54, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Die Idee finde ich gar nicht so schlecht. Wir können das bei Gelegenheit gern einmal besprechen. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 02:33, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, eine wirklich gute Idee. Von der technischen Umsetzung habe ich aber keinen Schimmer. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 03:14, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Hallo und natürlich zuerst einmal ein gutes neues jahr. Ich hätte nun zeit zur besprechung falls ihr hier seid. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. CC-2224"Cody66" (Diskussion) 10:05, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Falls du meine e-mail adresse hast schreib mir doch bitte, das geht vermutlich einfacher Möge die Macht mit dir sein. CC-2224"Cody66" (Diskussion) 10:16, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::::Die Idee einer App hatte ich auch schon vor knapp nem halben Jahr und ich bin von der Idee immer noch irgendwie angetan. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass die mobile Internet-Version der Jedipedia eine App eigentlich überflüssig macht. Wikia hat da eine sehr gute Arbeit geleistet! Das Einzige, was die mobile Version nicht wirklich kann sind Bearbeitungen, aber die sind auf dem Handy eh bedeutend schlechter und komplizierter durchzuführen. Aber man könnte das Thema sicherlich irgendwann mal wieder aufgreifen, auch wenn es dann quasi nur eine "Link"-App zur mobilen Internetversion wäre. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:10, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Neujahrsgruß left Ein gutes Neues Jahr, Gesundheit, Glück und Erfolg wünsche ich dir. Auf Saterländisch: Säils Niejoahr! :-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:24, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. Das Gleiche wünsche ich dir auch. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 06:27, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Morseerianer kannst du mir bitte bei dem artikel zu den morseerianern helfen die quelle ist star wars episode 4 und könntest du bitte ein bild einfügen , bitte hilf mir =(DasDa (Diskussion) 08:37, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Das hat ja Flusswelt inzwischen schon erledigt, aber als Quelle reicht das nicht aus, denn in dem Film wird nicht einmal der Name dieser Spezies genannt. Woher hast du denn diese Informationen? --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:56, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Quellen Echt,wo und wie macht man ne quelle und wo muss man die reinschreiben ,warum kann mir nimand helfen -.-DasDa (Diskussion) 08:50, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Wirf doch einmal einen Blick in die Versionsgeschichte deines Artikels. Da müsstest du dann eigentlich sehen, wie Flusswelt die Quelle eingefügt hat. Ein Blick in den Quelltext ist immer sehr hilfreich. Und schau doch einmal in die Ersten Schritte. In der Willkommensnachricht auf deiner Diskussionsseite sind auch einige sehr hilfreiche Seiten verlinkt. Da steht eigentlich alles, was man zum Erstellen von Artikeln wissen muss. Wenn dir das nicht helfen sollte, dann können wir immer noch schauen, ob wir das klären können. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:56, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Morseer Dieser Artikel enthält '''ungenügende' Quellenangaben, weshalb der Inhalt fragwürdig erscheint. Hilf der Jedipedia, indem du die Informationen mit ausreichend offiziellen Quellen belegst. Sollte dies nach 14 Tagen nicht geschehen sein, werden die nicht belegten Teile entfernt. Hallo, ich weiss leider nicht welches problem es mit dem Artikel gibt, ich habe die AA-Quelle gelöscht, kannst Du das jetzt wieder weg machen? Danke und freundlichen Gruß DasDa (Diskussion) 14:27, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Das Problem bestand, wie ich es auch in der Vorlage angegeben hatte, darin, dass der AA die einzige angegebene Quelle war und bei Weitem nicht alle Informationen, die der Artikel enthält, dem AA nicht entnommen worden sein können, da dieser nichts über Planeten aussagt. Ich habe ihn aber wieder als Quelle eingefügt, denn in den Einzelnachweisen ist er ja auch angegeben, und die Informationen, die mit dieser Quelle belegt werden, sind dem AA sehr wohl zu entnehmen. Die Vorlage habe ich entfernt, denn inzwischen sind weitere Quellen angegeben worden. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:05, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hallo Don Diego 42, ich kann keine Bilder von Aayala Secura oder sonstigen SW-Bildern hochladen. Helf mir bitte. --Shilli11 (Diskussion) 17:40, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Es tut mir leid, aber da musst du schon etwas genauer sagen, wo das Problem steckt. Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. --Don Diego (Diskussion) Flusswelt als Bürokrat Nabend, Don Diego. Ich wollte darauf hinweisen, dass der Benutzer Flusswelt zum Bürokraten der JP gewählt wurde, weshalb ich dich wegen der Rechtevergabe benachrichtige. Ich wünsche schöne Grüße aus dem mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so kaltem Norden. :-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:57, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe das erledigt und danke dir für die Benachrichtigung. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 22:00, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :PS Komisch ... hier im Norden haben es sich schon ein paar Pinguine gemütlich gemacht ... ;-) --Dodo JP-Projekt Teilnahme Hallo Dan Diego, die JP hat ein neues Projekt zur Verbesserung vieler Artikel und würde sich freuen, wenn du mithelfen würdest. - Jedipedia:Projekte/Exzellent-Lesenswert - Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 18:51, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Don Diego, ich wollte eine Freundesliste auf meiner Benutzerseite machen, dann habe ich dein Namen eingegeben und dann war deine Benutzer seite auf meiner Seite.Entschuldige bitte Shilli11 (Diskussion) 12:55, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Don Diego, ich wollte eine Freundesliste auf meiner Benutzerseite machen, dann habe ich dein Namen eingegeben und dann war deine Benutzer seite auf meiner Seite.Entschuldige bitte Shilli11 (Diskussion) 12:55, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC)